gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Brighter Than the Sun
' Brighter Than the Sun '''is a song originally sung by Colbie Caillat and is covered by Jade and the New Directions on Couples. Lyrics '''Jade:' Stop me on the corner I swear you hit me like a vision I, I, I wasn't expecting But who am I to tell fate Where it's supposed to go With it, Don't you blink you might miss it See we got a right to just Love it or leave it You find it and keep it Cause it ain't every day You get the chance to say All: Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, Falling from the sky Shining how we want, Jade: Brighter than the sun I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had ‘Cause you're so damn beautiful Read it, It's signed and delivered Let's seal it Boy we go together like Peanuts and paydays And Marley and reggae And everybody needs to get a chance to say All: Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, Falling from the sky Shining how we want, Brighter than the sun Jade: Everything is like a white out, ‘Cause we shika-shika a shine down Even when the light's out But I can see you glow Got my head up in the rafters, Got me happy ever after Never felt this way before, Ain't felt this way before I swear you hit me like a vision I, I, I wasn't expecting But who am I to tell fate Where it's supposed to go? All: Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, Falling from the sky Shining how we want, Brighter than the sun, Yeah Oho, yeah, oho Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah Brighter than the sun Brighter than the sun Brighter than the sun Oho, yeah, oho Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Trivia Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs sung by Jade Rivers Category:Songs sung by New Directions